Playtime in Atlantica
by Kibi The Wolf
Summary: Zexion is in charge of Babysitting duty of Xigbar and Demyx, and Has to follow them to Atlantica. FishSMUT, awkwardness, YAOI. Dont like dont read.


Info: This was inspired by the Role-Play (Xigbar) account I have on facebook.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney themes mentioned.

Warning: Rated M for a reason… Um… and it's gonna get weird…

* * *

_Why me…_ Zexion groaned as he left Xemnas' office. It was always him on babysitting duty. He was assigned a secret mission. To watch Xigbar and Demyx on their mission to Atlantica. He had to make sure they didn't "slack off" or "fail the mission", which to his knowledge was to cause trouble. Which they always did, no matter where they were. He dragged his feet, grumbling to himself. As he passed Axel's room, he heard… noise he would rather not hear. No wonder Roxas was always too tired to go on missions.

He got to his own room and slammed the door shut, displaying to anyone in ear shot that he was not in a good mood. Just because they didn't have emotions didn't mean they couldn't be moody, right? Right.

He sat on his bed, sighing. He would much rather just fall asleep right then and there, but he knew Xemnas would probably punish him. So he stood up once again, raising a hand and summoning a dark portal, leading to Atlantica. Then a thought crossed his mind: He had never been there. He had been on missions to every world, but not there. He heard that it made you look different. He had been to the Pride Lands before, but that wasn't a good experience. He stepped slowly through the portal, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt weightless. Zexion tried to kick his legs but… he opened his eyes and looked down. He was floating mid water, 20 feet of liquid above him, 20 feet below, and he was slowly sinking. But he gasped, letting out the last air he had. He started to panic, and he tried once again to kick his legs. His ears were filled with a faint clicking sound. Too much was happening at once, and he needed air. He decided to just breathe, and found it… easy. Like breathing air. He felt stupid. Of course he would breathe water! But what about his legs. He looked down and growled angrily. He was half shrimp. When he moved his legs, or any of his bottom half, for that matter, his shell clicked.

He scuttled around for a bit, practicing movement. After a bit he discovered that he had instincts, like an animal. The same thing happened in the Pride Lands, and using the natural guidance, he found out how to go (relatively) fast, he scuttled off to find Demyx and Xigbar, which didn't take long.

He stopped behind a large rock jutting up and he spotted them in a clearing, swimming in circles around each other. Demyx had the classic fish tail, a bright blue, matching his eyes. But Xigbar hand the Dorsal fin and tail of a killer whale, the black and white matching his hair. He smiled slyly and struck out again, trying to catch Demyx, who giggled playfully and ducked out of the way, gliding under him and tickling his scarred chest. The sniper laughed and whirled about and captured Demyx in his arms.

At first Zexion thought they were succumbing to the instincts of the transformation, but he soon realized it wasn't just playing. As he observed their movements, he saw a slit on the front of their tails, about where their crotch would be, should they be human. Whenever they got close to each other, something would slip out momentarily. He thought it was just him, but then he realized that, even though they were half human, the bottom half still must have similar anatomy. His eyes widened as he watched Demyx spin so he was facing Xigbar, still in his arms. He put his hands up to the elder's cheeks and he kissed him passionately.

The lithe green tail wrapped around the thicker black and white one, and they moved in unison to keep them afloat. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then they broke apart and chased each other again. Once they caught up with each other, Xigbar grabbed Demyx again, a bit more demanding, and the Melodious Nocturne giggled and nuzzled into his chest. The sniper started to kiss his neck, then nip his shoulder. The blonde seemed to be enjoying it… a lot. Zexion watched as a penis slipped from the slit, and rubbed over the orca's, who's in turn appeared as well. They both looked at each other playfully, and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist, lacing their fingers together.

With practiced movements, they moved their tails together, rubbing their hardened lengths together between their heated bodies, Demyx pressing his head on the nook of Xigbar's neck. They continued this until Xigbar pulled away from Demyx, who whined loudly. But the freeshooter smiled knowingly, and pushed him back against the wall of the rock Zexion was hiding behind. The schemer ducked down, not moving, fearing his clicking would alert them… or stop them.

He used his arms and pulled himself across the sand so he could hide behind another rock, and still observe the two. He watched as Xigbar pinned Demyx to the rock, tracing a finger over the blonde's slit, kissing him roughly. The member slid out again and the freeshooter grasped it. The blonde bucked his hips, swishing his tail weakly. "X-Xiggy… please…" He moaned, giving him a needy look. He smirked and flapped his tail, spinning so they were in a 69 position, where Xigbar was upside down and gave Demyx easy access to himself.

He took the water-wielder's length into his mouth, but gasped when he felt teasing licks on his own slit, and he released his own length, which Demyx hungrily swallowed. They both were joined like this, both moving their hips and bobbing their heads in unison. But soon it became too much for the blonde and he let go of the latter's shaft to gasp and ragged breaths, bucking desperately into the sniper's mouth until he came, crying out and grasping the other's shoulders. Xigbar smirked, his own member still unsheathed due to its… readiness. He swallowed loudly, then pulled Demyx into another kiss. But the Nocturne looked down at him and blushed. "S-Sorry…" he let himself drift down and he quickly took the leaking organ into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. The dual-toned-haired male groaned, holding Demyx's head and lacing his fingers in his loose hair. He bucked as he came as well, but the musician moved their head away and let the white cloud spread through the water.

Zexion watched this all in awe, and found himself aroused and needy, but given his body, he didn't know where to start. He turned back to see Xigbar chasing Demyx in circles once again, but when the sniper shouted: "Next time, I'm finding the back door!" Zexion scuttled away as quickly (and quietly) as he could.

Later that day, once Zexion was finished reporting to Xemnas, he was walking to his room when he bumped into Xigbar. The sniper looked down at him and smiled. "Enjoy the show?" The schemer blushed furiously, looking down and marching away. "Demyx told me to invite you next time! I'll have to read up on shrimp though!"

_Why me…._

* * *

Well. Yeah. Er... I think ill go read up on shrimp.


End file.
